


дела милосердия

by no_confidence



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biblical References, Blasphemy, Flashbacks, Incest, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, im gonna burn in hell, mentions of Jacob Seed, mentions of abuse, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Перед тем как создать Врата Эдема Джозеф должен найти и спасти Джона, который крепко погряз в грехах.





	дела милосердия

**Author's Note:**

> если вам не нравится горизонтальный инцест - не читайте  
> если вам не нравится сомнительный бдсм с религиозным подтекстом - не читайте  
> всем остальным добро пожаловать в очередной редкий и больной пейринг
> 
> спасибо создателям за то что врата эдема настолько размытые в плане идеологии что можно без зазрения совести придумывать самые грязные вещи и вписывать их в испорченную систему понятий джозефа

Джозеф приходит к нему спасением.

Он не говорит ничего, лишь произносит его имя. Все совсем как раньше – этот мягкий, родной голос, тепло рук. Он вытаскивает его из греха, тянет к себе, и Джон снова видит свет.

Джон чувствует любовь, какой в его жизни никогда не было.

Он очищается. Не сразу – после стольких лет в грехе тяжело отпустить прошлое. Его кидает то в жар, то в холод. Порой становится так тяжело, невыносимо и больно, что Джону хочется лишь одного. Покоя. Ему кажется, что он видит, как его вены светятся – по ним течет благодатный огонь, он очищает и жжет изнутри. Вены горят на его теле как карта – указывают дорогу, аварийный выход.

Но Джозеф рядом. Он берет его за руки, гладит запястья и прикасается к ним губами, своими прохладными, дарующими покой губами. «Все будет хорошо. Тебе нужно принять свои грехи, стать ими и тогда ты освободишься».

Джон отчаянно хочет освободиться.

Он хочет, чтобы Джозеф им гордился.

 

Когда сталь начинает скользить по коже, Джон не издает ни звука и поддается вперед, давая лезвию глубже войти в плоть. Руки Джозефа не дрожат, он не отдаляется, не старается сделать буквы меньше. Искупление должно прийти через боль.

Джон плачет. В первые за всю свою жизнь он близок к счастью, к свободе, к чему-то, что действительно имеет значение. Он падает на колени перед Джозефом и хватается за него, понимая, что когда-то уже это было. Только на этот раз все правильно.

– Тише, Джон, – его снова пронзает боль, но другая, пугающая и злая. В ней нет ни капли справедливости, никакого высшего смысла. Никакого искупления. Грязная комната, крики за стеной и страх, от которого не спрятаться. Джозеф и здесь, снова оберегает и прикладывает пакет с замороженными овощами к его спине, поглаживая по голове. – Однажды все изменится. Ты должен мне верить. Ты ведь будешь хорошим мальчиком и будешь мне верить, да?

– Конечно, Отец.

Джозеф не встает с места, он кончиками пальцев дотягивается до лба Джона и закрывает глаза как в молитве.

– Ты готов к искуплению? Ты считаешь, что отдал достаточно, чтобы получить прощение от Господа?

– Да, да, да.

Джозеф качает головой. Эйфория Джона начинает исчезать, уступая тревоге.

– Нет, брат мой. Этого, – Джозеф кивает на еще кровоточащие буквы, – недостаточно. Ты пока ничего не отдал, ничем не пожертвовал. Ты только брал, принимал от меня этот нож, эти раны. Ты ничего не сделал.

– Скажи, что нужно, я готов. Я пожертвую. Я сделаю все.

Джозеф улыбается.

– Я знал, что ты это скажешь, – он медленно расстегивает рубашку и первым, что бросается Джону в глаза – это шрамы. Их стало больше. Какие-то раны были такими глубокими, что пришлось накладывать швы и Джон чувствует под пальцами эти гладкие, неровные рубцы.

Джозеф протягивает ему нож.

– Не ты один нуждаешься в очищении. Какой же из меня будет Отец, если я буду порочен? Как я смогу повести своих детей к спасению, будучи нечистым?

Джон рассматривает лезвие, которое совсем недавно терзало его плоть и на момент от него уходит смысл происходящего.

– Порочен? Какой твой грех?

Джозеф тяжело вздыхает. Он пытается, правда пытается играть в искупление, но Джон видит его насквозь.

– Ты знаешь, – он широко расставляет ноги и смотрит в сторону.

Да, Джон знает. Точнее, теперь он понимает, но в далеком детстве смысл ускользал от него.

Джозеф всегда был готов подарить любовь любому, кто в ней нуждался. Они с Джоном часто спали в одной кровати, обнявшись так крепко, что забывали о боли. Отца же это злило так сильно, что бил он еще сильнее и даже Джейкоб был не в силах противостоять этой животной ярости. 

Старый Сид даже как-то связал Джозефу руки, а когда Джейкоб попытался разрезать веревку, то получил от папочки сломанный нос. Джон же, за то, что помогал Джозефу есть, отделался вывихнутым плечом – чтобы помочь уже точно не мог. «Блудливое отродье» – кричал Старый Сид и бил Джозефа, снова и снова. После этого Джон забирался к нему в кровать и плакал от бессилия, а Джозеф даже тогда находил слова утешения и обнимал его, будучи все еще связанным. Несмотря на то, что это причиняло ему боль.

Он всегда _жаждал_ чужой любви и чужого тепла. 

Джон колеблется.

– Боящийся несовершен в любви, – Джозеф тянет его на себя, заставляя встать на колени. Он берет его руки в свои и край ножа упирается в низ живота.

Джон хочет, чтобы Джозеф им гордился.

Надрез получается резким – шипение, сбивчивые извинения. Кровь стекает по животу, окрашивает потертые старые джинсы в глубокий бордовый. Джозеф прерывисто дышит и иногда с его губ срываются тихие, низкие стоны.

Джон смотрит на него снизу-вверх: он выглядит как святой с икон, которых было так чертовски много дома у Дунканов – те иконы всегда смотрели на него с осуждением, зная каждую ложь, видя насквозь все его грехи, но Джозеф другой. Свет вокруг головы горит теплом, а не угрозой. Кожа под пальцами родная и скользкая от пота и крови, порезы острые и соленые. Джон не может остановиться, он чувствует слишком много благодарности и касается его тела губами снова и снова.

– Станем любить не словом или языком, но делом и истиною, – шепчет Джозеф, мягко поглаживая его по голове.

– Позволь помочь тебе, – просит Джон, упираясь лбом об его бедро. В голове снова и снова голос Джозефа повторяет «нужно принять свои грехи, стать ими и тогда ты освободишься».

Он хочет, чтобы Джозеф обрел свободу.

Хватка на затылке усиливается, когда Джон обдает горячим дыханием обнаженную плоть, когда неуверенно опускается поцелуями все ниже и ниже. Джозеф двигается бедрами ему навстречу, и Джон улавливает краем глаза его взгляд. Это не Джозеф, во всяком случае не сейчас.

Сейчас он Блуд.

Бесстыдный, жадный, пылающий – он нетерпеливо склоняется и раскрывает рот Джона пальцами, заставая его врасплох. Джон осторожно обхватывает его член губами и ждет, что сейчас Джозеф одумается, оттолкнет его и уйдет, навсегда исчезнет, объявив, что Врата в Эдем для него закрыты.

Но тот лишь сильнее прижимает Джона к себе и запрокидывает голову назад, ничем не высказывая сожалений о происходящем. Скорее, наоборот.

Когда Джон думает, что больше не сможет, он вспоминает о цели. Все это происходит не для удовлетворения его старых больных фантазий, не для утешения уставшего Джозефа. Это очищение.

Он должен заслужить прощение. И оно приходит: вместе с легкой дрожью, с тем, как Джозеф замирает и оглушительно громко выдыхает. По его лицу текут слезы и сияет он еще ярче чем до этого.

– Мы стали еще ближе к Творцу, – говорит Джозеф неровным голосом, – все благодаря тебе, брат.

– Я достиг искупления, Отец? Я могу быть спасен?

Джон все еще на коленях, когда Джозеф опускается рядом с ним и подбирает нож с пола. Он целует его в лоб и резким движением перечеркивает слово на груди, притягивает к себе и гладит по спине, успокаивая. «Спасибо, спасибо, я боялся, что…» – сбивчиво начинает Джон, срываясь на плач и Джозеф перебивает его.

– Господь видит тебя, Джон. Он знает, через что ты прошел потому что это было частью его плана. Он послал тебе как испытания, так и благословения. Тебе нечего бояться. Бог есть любовь, дитя.

На глазах у Джона снова выступают слезы. Он не может поверить, что после всех этих лет страданий, боли и обмана он наконец может быть собой и самое главное – что он больше не один. Джозеф улыбается и проводит пальцами по его лицу, оставляя след из крови, своей или же Джона – уже неважно.

 _Любовь никогда не перестаёт, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится._  


End file.
